Selective Parents
by kougaluv
Summary: GET OUT! I'M DONE TALIKING TO YOU! YOUVE MADE IT PERFECTLY CLEAR YOU DONT WANT ME OR MY BABY! SO FINE WERE GONE! GET OUT! KANKURO! GET OUT!" Kiba delivers the baby but Kankuro is still not to excited about being a parent. yaoi Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! HEhe I'm learning spanish! anyways hope you injoy this story is a side story to the side story 'Disfuntional family' which that story is a side story to 'Late.' ya the pairings are kankuroxkiba, Gaaraxneji, narutoxsasuke, choujixshikamaru. and theres mpreg yes i said it MPREG!! SO NO LIKEY GET THE HELL OUT I MEAN IT I HATE WHEN PEOPLE READ A STORY THAT THEY DONT LIKE THEN BITCH ABOUT IT!!so please dont read if no like yaoi or mpreg!_

_DISCLAIMER: i do not own naruto if i did everyone would be gay and sakura wouldnt exist!_

* * *

'Today is going to be perfect' thought Kankuro eating breakfast with everyone outside in the Hyuga garden. the sky was blue, the birds were chirping and Hinatas flowers were in bloom. Kankuro looked around the table at the happy family before him. Nyu was sitting next to Hinata telling her long story about her many adventures in Suna. Gaara was feeding Kyo while Neji was also listening to Nyu's story adding some parts that she over exaggerated. Kankuro looked over to the door waiting for Kiba to come back. 'He said he'd only be a minute that was ten minutes ago.' 

Gaara looked up from feeding Kyo to notice Kankuro looking at the house concerned then he got an idea.

"Nyu why don't you take Akumaru and go find uncle Kiba."

Nyu looked away from her cousin Hinata and at her father Gaara.

"Okay but only because I'm finished my story about when you lost Kyo." Gaara groaned as Kankuro laughed and brought his hand down onto the table giving a large grin.

Nyu jump on Akamaru's back and squeezed his sides with her thighs forcing him to move forward and out of the warm sunlight that he had been basking in. As he walked inside the house Nyu gave a loud shriek of laughter and wrapped her arms around the large dogs neck nuzzling into his fur, a small groan could be herd from Akamaru as he lowerd his head in dissapointment to having this hyper four year old squeezing the life out of him, thinking this is bad it was just the begining, his master was about to have a baby and less attention would be handed to him Nyus attention would be the most he would get for awhile.

Hinata shook trying to supress her laughter." I still can't believe you lost him."

Neji and Gaara frowned in embarrassment as Kyo giggled at the blue bird on the ground.  
"That's not the best part, did she tell you when he alerted the whole village! No one got in or out of Suna." Hinata shook harder almost knocking over a cup of orange juice.

" What happened to him though? Nyu left out a couple of parts." Kankuro smiled happy he could tell the story.

" Neji was on a mission for two days and Gaara was home alone with the kids. Nyu was at preschool and so Gaara decided while Kyo was asleep he'd take a shower, but when he got out Kyo was gone. Anyways Gaara went crazy he finally after an hour of searching they finally found him."

Hinata leaned closer to hear Kankuro better.

" It seems Temari and Jaime came and took Kyo for a walk. They even left a note on the counter. That Gaara obviously didn't see. The best part was when the village started to tell Gaara if he's that crazy about Temari taking Kyo for a walk imagine letting him go to school." Hinata laughed along with Kankuro until a scream erupted them.

" PAPA!!! … PAPA!! PAPA!!" Everyone got up and ran into Hinata's house to find Nyu screaming outside of Kankuro and Kiba's bedroom. They looked into the room to find Kiba clutching his stomach on the ground spiting up blood. kiba looked up from where he just through up blood.

"Kan...kuro.." said a trembling Kiba.

" Kiba!! " yelled Kankuro rushing over to Kiba's side to hold him. Neji useing his famous family trait looked at Kiba's charka and was shocked Neji looked over to a trembling Hinata.

" Call the Medics!" He yelled in panic, Hinata listened and ran into the living room to use the phone. Unfortunately Kankuro could do nothing but hold his lover who jerked in pain.

" What's wrong with him Neji?"

" The baby's chakra is pulling Kibas chakra all towards his womb and its putting pressure on Kibas lungs and heart." Neji moved to Kiba pushing Akumaru out of the way.

" What are you doing?" yelled Kankuro as he held his partner closer to his chest.

" I'm going to reroute the chakra of the baby's to make it absorb one section at a time." Neji was about start when Kiba pulled away from Kankuro.

" No you will hurt her." Kiba tried to get up but ended up in him spitting out more blood. Kankuro grabed him and suported his body on his.

" Kiba stay still you're bleeding eternally he's going to try and stop it."

"I'm going to start." said Neji placeing his hands above Kibas rounded tummy.

Kiba started to toss and turn in pain. Hinata ran back in after hearing what Neji had just said a second ago.

" Don't touch him their almost here they said if we try anything most likely the baby's chakra will try to get out of the body killing both of them!"

Everyone stopped when they heard the door open and the medic team came in with a stretcher. They placed Kiba in the stretcher after they gave him a drug to knock him out and slow the baby's chakra down. They made there way to the hospital.

Two hours of waiting in the waiting room, Kankuro was becoming worried the doctors had told them nothing, the nurses didnt know anything and when he tried to contact Kiba's sister and mother he found out they were on a mission. Kankuro was alone after they got to the hospital Neji and Gaara went to drop the kids off at Rock Lees and Hinata went to call all of Kiba's friends to tell them what's going on. Hinata came back with some tea for her and Kankuro. She handed him his tea and sat down. A tall doctor who was about six foot three came into the waiting from and headed to Kankuro.

" Kankuro is it? I'm Doctor Hasunuma." Kankuro nodded jumping up to shake the mans hand.

" How's Kiba?" He asked.

" Kiba is in intensive care. The Jutsu used to make a man pregnant sometimes brings complications to the baby's chakra level. In this case the baby's chakra was so low the baby started to absorb Kibas chakra ending up in pressure to his heart and lungs. As for your question ... He's fine the surgery to remove the baby went great for him. His charka's slowly returning to normal and he should be waking up soon." The doctor smiled as Kankuro was shocked to here this.

" What you mean to remove the baby?"

The doctor ran a hand through his pitch black hair sighing in anoyance.

" As long as Kiba had the baby in him she would have still taken Kiba's chakra ending up in both of them dieing."

" She!" The chocolete eyed doctor smiled and nodded looking at Kankuro.

" Yes congratulations you have a baby girl."

Kankuro couldn't believe it Kiba gave him a girl, he wanted to cry for joy. He looked over to Hinata noticing she was crying for him. The black haired doctor looked at Kankuro again to get his attention, which he got.

" She came out fine but her chakra level is very low and she's having trouble breathing. So she's on a respertory system. It helps her with breathing; every hour we take her off of it to see how well she is. Now we need her to be able to breath on her own for more then twenty minutes then we know she doesn't need the machine and then we could move on to see how well she eats."

A nurse with pink hair walked behind the doors from the intesive care unit and straight over to were they were talking interupting them from there conversation. she bent down whispering into the doctors ear making the doctor eyes widden. She then bowed and walked away.

" It seems Kiba is awake and Doctor Shiozu is talking to him about the situation ...which I don't know why he suppose to be on maternity leave." Doctor Hasunuma said whispering the last part so quiet Kankuro could almost not hear.

" Can I see Kiba?" asked Kankuro waiting anxiously for the doctor to answer. The good Doctor just shruged his shoulders with lazyness.

" Why not" he smiled getting up to lead the way past the intesive care doors and down the colorless hall to Kibas room.

" I'll go use the phone to see if Kibas mother is home yet from her mission." Said Hinata walking towards the front desk as Kankuro fallowed the doctor down the pallid hall.

After a couple of minutes of walking in scilence Doctor Hasunuma spoke up.

" Now I must tell you he'll be very sore from the surgery and knowing Kiba he'll probably want to see the baby right away which he can't right now." He said stating in a matter of fact voice.

" How do you know Kiba?" asked Kankuro curious because he had never seen or hear Kiba mention Doctor Hasunuma before and the good Doctor seemed to know Kiba well. The Doctor looked at him and answerd.

" I've spoken to him a few times. My husband Doctor Shiozu is his usual doctor so with the baby I've been seeing him more because I specialize in male pregnancy's."

They kept walking down a long hall into the west wing until a young man with light brown hair walked out of a room.

"Ah Mitsuo!" yelled doctor Hasunuma picking up pace to get to his friend faster. Hearing his voice called, Mitsuo turned giving Kankuro full sight of his pregnant belly under his blue sweat shirt.

" Ah Hasunuma and this must be Kankuro. Very nice to meet you." He bowed slightly because it was hard to do with his belly. Mitsuo looked towards Hasunuma.

" I just finished telling Kiba about the baby being on a respetory system and the surgery but I also told him about his insertion." he stated sadly as he bowed his head lower.

"I told you not to I would do it when they were together." Hasunuma said angerily as he rubbed his eyes. Kankuro being confused by all this did what he did best. Ask questions.

" Tell us what?" asked Kankuro watching Mitsuo's face become even more saddened. Hasunuma knew Mitsuo explained it to Kiba and that was hard enough but what would Kankuro think of the answer.

" To stop the eternal bleeding we had to removed the chakras that the male pregnancy jutsu makes and put in are own healing jutsu. Unfortunately when we tried to place the Jutsu's chakra back his body rejected it. It happens sometimes when complications arise in the body." answer Hasunuma noticing Kankuro looking confused from his answer.

" What does that mean?" asked Kankuro shifting nervously. Hasunuma stared at him with no emotion on his face.

" It means Inuzuka Kiba cannot have anymore children."

As soon as he heard that Kankuro's heart broke. Just the thought of Kiba's face when he found out made him want to run in there and cradle him. He turned away from the doctors heading inside the room. The room was sky blue also a big window in the cornor over looking the village that Kiba loved so much. A few monitors were in the room but what caught Kankuros eye the most was Kiba on the bed with bandages covering his chest down and had his face in his hands most likely close to tears. He looked up when he noticed someone was in the room but when he saw Kankuro his eyes began to water. Kankuro ran and pulled Kiba into his chest as he sobbed. He held him until he calmed down and started to speak.

" Where is everyone?" Kiba said rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

" Hinata went to call your family and friends. Gaara and Neji went to drop off the kids at Lee's house. And Akamaru is waiting outside because they didn't allow dogs in the hospital." said Kankuro sitting in a chair next to Kibas bed watching him shift uncomfrontbly.

Kiba tried to get out of the bed but was stopped by Kankuro hands also recieving a quesitoning look.

" What do you think your doing?"

" Going to see Chi." said Kiba almost falling onto the ground from lack of feeling in his legs. If not for Kankuro Kiba would have been on the ground.

"Chi? Who's that? " Said Kankuro trying to think if he knew that person his fianicee spoke of. Kiba just looked like Kankuro had lost his mind suddenly filled with anger he replied.

" Our daughter you moron. I can't believe you! You forgot her name!"

Kankuro still holding Kiba and not knowing how to deal with the situation replied with pent up emotions as well.

" Hey you and I never even met the kid so why are you acting like you know her?!" Kiba pushed away from Kankuro standing on his own now furious at the father of his new born child.

"She's been in my stomach for seven months! I think I know my own daughter! Why are you acting like you don't want her!" yelled Kiba not knowing what would come next.

" Because I NEVER DID!" Yelled a furious Kankuro clearly not thinking of his actions.

There was a deadly silence in the room for a few minutes both of them thinking of the last words just said Kankuro opened his mouth to say something until he heard a whisper.

" ...Get out."

"Look...Kiba lets talk about this..."

Kiba's eyes darkend and then pointed to the door.

"GET OUT! I'M DONE TALIKING TO YOU! YOUVE MADE IT PERFECTLY CLEAR YOU DONT WANT ME OR MY BABY! SO FINE WERE GONE! GET OUT! KANKURO!!! GET OUT!"

Knowing from personal experience that you can not talk to Kiba when hes like this Kankuro turned to leave but saw the door was open already with Kibas friends and family staring in. Clearly they heard everything so Kankuro pushed through the door passing Kibas mother as she ran in to try to calm Kiba and he headed down the hall towards the lobby.

* * *

_GASP! I do love drama! hehehe! so What will happen next chapter! _

_kankuro: Kibas mom is going to kill me isnt she_

_XD_

_kankuro:...well does she!!! shakes kougaluv_

_getting shaken OKAY ILL GIVE A SUMMARY YOU DRAG QUEEN! IN THE NEXT CHAPTER TSUME GETS ANGRY, THE KIDS VISIT KIBA, KANKURO GOES MISSING AND NO SEX FOR THE SEME OR UKES!_

_SHAKES HARDER KANURO: NO SEX FOR ME!!_

_ME: PUT ME DOWN!_


	2. Chapter 2

HEHE...well long time no see everyone...first off I'm so sorry about not updating my computer crashed and then my parent got a divorce so I had to take time off to help deal with that. Also I had some were graduation things to do...

BOWS DOWN IM SO SORRY! HERES THE UPDATE!!

* * *

A half an hour later Neji and Shikamaru approached Kankuro in the Hospital's cafeteria as he was eating. They both sat down and stared at him until they got his attention.

" So who sent you two? Your husbands right?" Kankuro said knowingly as he poked his Jelly with his spoon.

Sitting up straight Neji said " Were here on behalf of Chi. We come on our own."

" Pfft you came on your own Chouji threatened to never have sex again." Said Shikamaru head in his hand looking away from Neji.

" Neither the less we want to know why you hate Chi?"

Kankuro put down his spoon and sighed" I don't hate Chi, I just … what's so good about being a parent anyways? All you do is get angry and hear them bellyache about things that don't matter."

" That's not entirely true, as a parent you have your highs and lows. Mostly highs." said Shikamaru smiling a little seeing that he had Kankuro intrigued.

" Example?"

" When I get home from a assignment Nyu is always they're to help me with my gear and Kyo is always they're waiting for me in his crib at night for me to check up on him." Neji stated and looked towards Shikamaru making him sigh.

" Chelsea always wants to learn new things and likes to help around the house. Rysuke he loves his toy guitar that Chouji's dad got him and finds it funny if I use my shadow jutsu to take over his teddy bears and make them dance."

It was silence as everyone stared at Shikamaru.

" What?"

Kankuro chuckled a bit then went back to being bored." Anyone else?"

" Yumi loves to sing and dance while Kouichi likes to draw pictures but Kouji prefers to study how to improve his combating skills."

The group turned around to see Sasuke standing there listening to there conversation. "My husband sent me too." he stated plainly. Neji cleared his throat to make the attention go back on him as he continued.

" Kankuro I think you want to be a parent, you just don't want to be like your father…"

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Yelled Kankuro as he stood and walked away. He continued walking down the wall until he came across a window full of baby's wrapped in pink and blue blankets to determine their sex. He didn't know why but he couldn't stop staring at the tiny infants. "Amazing aren't they? How helpless they are. Just tiny newborns that come into a world full of life depending on us for protection until they are able to do it themselves."

Kankuro looked to his left to see Kiba's mother Tsume standing next to him. They stood there in silence for a while until Tsume spoke up.

"He's asking for you."

Kankuro didn't reply but was relieved to know that Kiba was worried about him. A few more minutes of peace went by until Tsume said something Kankuro never thought he would hear.

" I'm sorry."

" For what?"

" For treating you like the enemy which you aren't." she sighed closing her eyes." You just reminded me so much of Kiba's father."

" Must of brought back bad memory's…" Kankuro stated as Tsume opened her right eye to look at him.

" So Kiba told you?"

" Not all just his father betrayed the village and called you and your family a mistake." Tsume smiled sadly while still looking at the babies.

" I always seem to fall for the wrong guy, I thought that was pasted onto Kiba but I see now I was wrong. You are a good man Kankuro your not like your father." Kankuro tensed up.

" Kiba told you?" he said repeating what Tsume had said not long ago.

" Didn't have too. I already knew. Actually A lot of people knew about the Kazekage abusive behaviour towards his children."

" I'm afraid I'll be just like him. I couldn't do that to Kiba especially Chi."

" But your not going to be him."

" How can you be so sure?" Tsume smiled and hugged Kankuro.

" Because your dad would have walked out the moment he found out Kiba was pregnant also if you were your father you would have walked right out the hospital door instead of sticking around after your and Kibas fight." At that moment Kankuro realized she was right he wasn't his father and he could stop worrying about his passed.

" Thank you Tsume" She started to walk away but stopped saying something else to Kankuro over her shoulder.

" Kibas going to keep asking for you until we can convince him to stop. He loves you Kankuro." She then continued down the hall.

Kankuro continued to stare at the baby's hopefully they could give him an answer on his next decision, yet they didn't. Kankuro discovered a sheet on the wall that had names and numbers of the entire baby's in the hospital on it. Kankuro found himself looking for one name inpeticular and there it was right in his face _Chidori Inuzuka number 14 pink_. Kankuro looked through the glass but couldn't find 14 pink.

"Excuse me, do you need help?" Kankuro turned around to see a nurse with curly red hair staring at him with a clipboard in hand.

" Actually yes, I'm looking for 14 pink." The nurse looked at the clipboard searching for the name.

" Ah here it is Chi Inuzuka. I'm sorry but she wouldn't be in there, she's in the back with the repertory system on. What's your connection with her?"

Kankuro rubbed that back of his head not making eye contact " Well… I'm her father."

" Oh well then would you like to see her?"

Kankuro found himself nodding and following the nurse down into a room. There were a couple of baby's in the room but one caught Kankuro's eye _14 pink_. He walked over to the box where the baby was and peaked in. The baby was very small she was wrapped in a pink blanket from what he could tell she had blonde hair. Kankuro looked at a clipboard next to Chi's box and read it over.

**Name:** _Chidori Kurasu Inuzuka_  
**Blood type:** _Ab+_  
**Hair:** _Blonde_  
**Eyes:** _Brown_  
**Chakra Level:** _Normal_  
**Breathing Test:** _Clear_  
**Release Date:** _When Parent is Released_

Kankuro put the clipboard down and stared at Chi.

" Never knew your full name was Chidori or you were going to have my puppets name for a middle name. Though its not like Kiba and I discussed it much. We still thought it would be a month or two until you got here."

He said staring down at the baby who looked at him through the glass.

" Not like you could understand me right now though. I hope someday you will. I'm sorry I probably wont be a good father." Chi put her hand against the glass trying to reach to the gentle voice that was talking to her. Kankuro smiled and walked towards the door whispering on the way out.

" I'm sorry" and he walked out closing the door.

Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru made there way back to Kiba's room meeting their husbands outside." Kiba's mom and sister are in there, they're talking about moving Kiba back into his moms house until after the wedding." Said Gaara sitting down on one of the hospital chairs Neji moving beside him.

" And Kiba gets to see the baby soon." Said Chouji munching on chips as Shikamaru sat down with him. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasukes neck.

" So how'd the talk with Kankuro go?"

" Pretty good I think we got through to him" said Sasuke looking at Gaara from behind Naruto.

" Is Rock Lee bringing the kids to come see Kiba and Chi?"

"Yes he'll probably be here any minute." Shikamaru looked down the hall and smiled.

" Speak of the devils."

There was Rock lee walking up the hall towards them holding two baby's and looking like he'd been to hell and back. The kids ran and tackled their parents.

Yumi, Kouichi and Kouji to Naruto and Sasuke, Nyu running towards Neji and Gaara latching on to Neji's black pants. Gaara grabbed a fussy Kyo from Rock lee and Chouji grabbing a four month old Rysuke also. Shikamaru was holding hands with a six-year-old Chelsea. Chelsea had long straight dark brown hair with green eyes and wore a striped shirt with shorts and sandals on. Her brother Rysuke had black hair with brown eyes he had a shirt on that said I heart my teddy!

" So Lee how was it?" said Neji returning to watching the kids.

" Your children are evil!" he stated pointing to all of them then to Nyu.

" Especially you!"

" Me?" she said in a mock surprised voice.

" Yes you!! You ruined my jump suit!"

" Trust me I was doing this world a favour" stated Nyu hands on her hips making Gaara smile at her impolite statement.

" GUESS WHO WE SAW" said Chelsea jumping up trying to get Shikamarus attention. " Who?"

" Mister Kankuro!"

"Were was he?" asked Chouji placing Rysuke in the play pen the nurses set up for them.

" He was heading out of the hospital and in the direction of the front gate" The men stood in shock.

" He mumbled something I think it was I'm sorry." Said Rock Lee sitting on the hospital chair.

Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke froze. They turned around slowly to see their husbands sending death glares.

" Talked to him huh!" said Chouji cracking his knuckles making Shikamaru gulp.

" Got through to him huh!" said Naruto rolling up his sleeve, Sasukes eyes got wide. Neji looked towards Gaara who had his evil glare on making him fidget a little.

" TEME!"

"Shika!"

"NO MORE SEX!" they all yelled except for Gaara his look just gave it away. "Now that's not fair!"

" Its not our fault he left!" said Sasuke angered not by the new no sex rule but by Kankuro especially since he just got back from a mission and expected to get some pampering from his lover.

" Who left?"

The adults turned to see Tsume standing in the doorway you could see Kiba's sister Hana behind her. Her body blocking the door way into Kiba's room but that didn't stop the kids. They pushed through the grown ups to find Kiba.

" Uncle Kiba! You have the baby yet?" Yelled Nyu stopping near the bed to talk to him. "Yeah I named her Chi. I'm going to see her as soon as Kankuro gets back" he said in a hopeful but saddened voice.

" That'll be awhile," said Yumi getting comfortable in the chair next to Kibas hospital bed.

" Why you say that Yumi?" questioned Kiba as he sat up from his sleeping position.

Chelsea looked up towards Kiba while giving Kouji a piggyback ride.

" We just saw him a couple minutes ago heading towards the North gate."

_Outside the room_

" What do you mean he's gone!" said an angry Tsume making everyone cringe.

" Don't know why don't you ask Genius over here?" said Chouji yelling at Shikamaru.

" No ask Mr. Perfect! He seems to have all the answers." Yelled Naruto sending a pissed off look towards Sasuke. Sasuke though had enough.

" If your going to yell at anyone it should be Neji, he tried to get Kankuro to talk about his father!" That got Gaara's attention as he turned to face his husband.

" You talked to him about MY FATHER!"

"The only reason he doesn't want to be a parent is because he's afraid of turning into his father!" Nyu walked into the hall of arguing parents.

" Excuse me Papa"

" You had no right to bring up my father to him!"

" Papa"

" I was trying to help Kiba!"

" PAPA!!"

" What!" Yelled Neji and Gaara at the same time looking towards their daughter.

"Uncle Kiba's crying." Everyone stood there for a few moments blinking and ran into the room sure enough Kiba had tears going down his face.

" Kiba sweetie what's wrong?" said Tsume sitting next to Kiba.

" He's gone isn't he?" he asked tears running down his face.

" Who Kiba?" asked Hana even thought she knew who he was talking about.

" Kankuro! Where is Kankuro!" The room went silent until Naruto spoke up.

" Kiba I'm sorry but Kankuro's…"

" Right here!" Yelled the nurse from the doorway and right beside her was Kankuro holding two balloons saying,

' I'm sorry' and the other said 'it's a girl!' He also held a dozen red roses in his hand. The nurse brought in an incubator and put it in the side of the room, she decided there were too many people in the room and she kicked them out.

Kibas eyes widened as he looked over in the corner to what the nurse brought in.

" Is that … my baby?" though Kiba had given birth to Chi he never actually got a good look at her because the doctors took her away right after her birth. The nurse picked the baby out of the incubator and gave the pink bundle to Kiba. Kiba took the time to look over his baby. She had brown eyes, which she probably got from Kankuro. Her hair was light blonde; he smiled and thought Temari Kankuro's sister. She had her looks from Kankuro's side… Kankuro! Kiba forgot that he was in the room. He looked towards the door not only was he not there but he was right beside him staring at their child.

" I'm so sorry Kiba. I was out of line."

" I'm sorry too."

They stared into each other's eyes until a small cry irrupted them.

" Looks like someone's hungry." said Kiba rocking his daughter trying to quiet her down. The nurse handed them a bottle and Kiba placed it near Chi's mouth to see if she would take it. Chi ate and soon there was a loud suckling noise in the room making Kiba smile. Chi pigged out just like Kiba would when he was eating his favorite food. Kankuro moved behind Kiba as he got on the bed so Kiba would be between his legs. He rested his head on Kibas should looking at his daughter. It was peaceful until…  
"Sabaku no Nyu stop trying to use the Byakugan." They heard Gaara say through the door.

" I'm trying to see the baby." Nyu argued back knowing her fathers answer to this.

"Well you the baby wont happen if you go blind!" Nyu picked up Neji's fighting style and unfortunately for her the doctors said if she uses it while she's young she could go blind permanently.

The nurse looked towards the family in the bed to see if they should let them in. Kankuro nodded to her and she let the family in. Nyu ran to see the baby and she jumped on the bed, she got a good look at the baby along with the rest of the family as she ate.

" Is that chi?" said Nyu questionly to Kiba.

" Yeah it is."

Hana and Tsume moved closer to the baby telling Kiba they wanted to hold her. Chi finished her bottle and Kiba passed her to his mother. She started burping the baby.

" So what are you going to do now that you've had the baby?" Said Neji bouncing Kyo in his well-built arms. Kiba sighed and leaned back into Kankuro.

" Were going to live with my mom until after the Hokages wedding then were moving to Suna" Tsume passed Chi to Gaara to hold.

Gaara held chi and looked over to Neji who was holding Kyo. Once Kyo saw another baby in his mommy's arms he started to yell in baby language and he held his tiny arms out for his mom. Everyone chuckled as Gaara gave the baby to Neji and took Kyo. Once Kyo was in Gaara's arms Kyo hugged and cuddled Gaara's chest earning a kiss on the head from Gaara. Neji gave the baby back to Kiba frowning that Kyo didn't want to stay with him.

"Kyo's such a mommas boy huh Neji?" teased Kankuro looking at Kyo as he smiled when Gaara tried to give him more kisses.

"Yah Temari says that too. Speaking of Temari when did she say she and Jaime were going to get here again?" Aloud bang and the nurse yelling outside made everyone turn to the door, as it slammed open. There was a panting Temari and a seven-year-old blonde hair blue eyed Jaime behind her.

"Weres…my…. niece…. uhg" she said Jaime panting behind her. Tsume looked to her "I sent you the message yesterday how did you get here so fast?"

"Mama ran really fast I could barely keep up with her." Said Jaime making everyone laugh. As the day prolonged everyone got a turn to see the baby. The family was together and soon they would return home waiting there next life changing experience.

* * *

okay I really hope you guys have injoyed this I'm going to try and get started on the naruto one then the wedding and I'm thinking about doing one were kankuro and kiba go through the experiances of being a dad that or kakashi and iruka do. OR MAYBE ILL DO THE TRIPLETES!! okay got to stop here Im puting to much on my plate!!


End file.
